A brake caliper which is actuatable hydraulically and mechanically in combination and includes a piston is known from EP 0 396 231 A1, which is incorporated by reference. In this case the wall has a conical surface which cooperates with a separate cone and with a separately provided threaded nut which is driven by a threaded spindle. Through its basic principle, the known arrangement makes possible a compensation of brake pad wear for use in a disk brake having a parking brake device. Indications of an especially cost-effective construction of a disk brake are not to be found in this document.
Furthermore, known arrangements lack an adaptation to electromechanically actuatable brake actuator systems wherein a parking brake device acts on the brake piston by means of a transmission, the transmission converting a rotary motion of an actuator system into a translational motion, causing an actuation of the brake piston in order to execute parking brake operations and holding the brake piston in the actuated position, and wherein the transmission comprises a threaded spindle and a threaded nut.
Independently of the above it is necessary, of course, to specify a solution for the structure of a motor vehicle disk brake which is entirely without a parking brake function.
Accordingly, differently configured motor vehicle brakes and their actuator systems require in principle differently configured components, which requirement incurs increased complexity and cost both in the production of the vehicle brakes and in subsequent logistics, such as the supply of replacement parts. The same applies in principle to motor vehicle brakes with or without compensation for brake pad wear.
It is an object of the invention to make possible a supply of identical parts as comprehensive as possible in the manufacture and subsequent logistics of all vehicle brakes, and to reduce the manufacturing complexity and cost. This goes hand-in-hand with the question of making available an advantageous modular system.